Legolas as King
by Elvenprincess3019
Summary: This story is set after ‘Return of the King’ and Thranduil is about to sail to the Undying Lands, therefore Legolas must take his rightful place as King. I messed up on the format of the story it is all off to the side but you can still read it.


**Legolas as King****Lord of the Rings****' does not belong to me and I am making no  
profit from this story, it is purely for entertainment purposes only. '****Lord****  
****of the Rings****' belongs to ****J.R.R Tolkien**** and New Line Cinema.****Return of the King****' and Thranduil is about  
to sail to the Undying Lands, therefore Legolas must take his rightful place  
as King. It is a one-shot and my first FanFiction, so please pardon any errors  
as I am new at this.**

Author: Elvenprincess3019

Rating: K

Disclaimer: '

A/N: This story is set after '

*Note: Hello, this is Legolas Fanatic and I edited this work for  
Elvenprincess3019... any and all mistakes you locate are solely my fault as I  
missed them. Thank you.

Legolas as King

'King Legolas,' the young Prince of Mirkwood thought with a mental sigh.  
'I'll never get used to that.'

It was the first of May, a day before Legolas would be crowned as King and he  
was just thinking about himself as ruler of Mirkwood. Estel, at this time had  
taken the throne as the rightful King of Gondor and Legolas requested Aragorn  
come for the ceremony. Aragorn was more than happy to do so and see his dear  
friend again. 'Aragorn will be arriving today and there is much to be  
done,' the Prince thought.

His father, King Thranduil would be there for the ceremony and then he would  
be sailing to the Undying Lands, leaving Legolas as King and in control of  
Mirkwood, which had now been renamed as Eryn Lasgalen – or Wood of  
Greenleaves, in Man's tongue. His father had taught him how to do many  
things but there was no rule-book for how to be King.

Once he took the crown he wouldn't be able to do all the things he used to  
do, like going on hunting trips with Estel and killing more orcs than him, or  
beating him at an archery contest. He would have a duty to his people and a  
dignified image to uphold.

After several hours Aragorn finally arrived and he brought along Arwen, the  
fair Queen of Gondor.

"Greetings, Mellon nîn," Legolas said. "I haven't seen you in  
months."

Unexpectedly, Aragorn hugged Legolas tightly. "I have been busy," he  
said. Legolas hugged him back gently before releasing him and turning to  
Arwen.

"Lady Arwen," Legolas said, taking her hand and kissing it.

"My Lord," Arwen said, bowing.

"We have much to talk about Estel," The Prince said, walking up the steps  
and gesturing to Aragorn to follow.

Once he and Aragorn had reached the Prince's room, they started talking.  
"I will become King in less than a day, Estel, and I don't think I am  
ready." The Elf said, turning to face his human friend.

"Legolas, yes you are. You have been training for this for years. I have  
watched you change from a young Elf Prince to a rightful King. And after all  
these years you can still beat me in an archery contest," Aragorn said  
laughing. That lightened up the room a bit.

"I just can't imagine me as King…" Legolas trailed off as he was  
interrupted by a knock at the door and then a Mirkwood Elf entered. "My  
Lord, dinner is ready."

***

After dinner, Aragorn went and tried to track Legolas down again. He looked  
everywhere inside and then he remembered when Legolas was thinking about  
something he would be out at the archery field.

Aragorn stopped by his room and grabbed his bow and arrows before walking to  
the archery range. Sure enough, like he had thought, Legolas was out there  
shooting at the target.

Aragorn went down and met the Elf, shooting a few rounds at the target  
himself. After awhile he said to Legolas that he was going to get some sleep.  
"Legolas you should get some sleep too."

"No, I want to do a few more rounds of archery."

"Legolas," Aragorn said, concerned. "It's after dark; you want to be  
well-rested for the coronation ceremony tomorrow, don't you?"

"Fine," was all Legolas said. The pair walked inside and then they  
parted, heading to their separate rooms.

The next day was a busy one for every Elf in Eryn Lasgalen, each rushing to  
complete what tasks they were assigned. Making the food was just one of the  
many things people were set to do. Plus, everyone was dressed in their finest  
clothes in preparation for the momentous event soon to take place.

The day went by too fast for Legolas' liking and in a blink of an eye it  
was evening, time for the ceremony. Aragorn and everyone else started rushing  
into the throne room and once they arrived, there was no Legolas. After a few  
minutes Aragorn went looking for him. It was not like him to be late for  
anything, let alone something as important as this.

He found the Elf in his room, sitting on the chair at the desk, writing a  
letter in his travel clothes. "Legolas, the Elves are waiting for you to  
arrive so that the ceremony can begin. What are you doing? And why are you in  
your travel clothes?"

"I'm not going to the ceremony, Estel. I am not ready to be King."

"So, what are you going to do? Leave? Leave your people, your land that you  
love so much? I have seen you grow up and I do not think you are ready to  
leave your people and this land behind. You don't have the heart to do it…  
You love this land too much... You would die for it…." Aragorn said  
quietly.

"... And if I become King, I will just bring this kingdom down. I am not  
ready; Ada [Father] needs to be King just a little longer," Legolas said,  
the worry clear in his melodic voice.

"No Legolas, it is your time to be King. It is your destiny. You will bring  
this kingdom up from the brink of darkness, I know you will… When your  
mother died, you were going to fall apart, remember? You were only young then,  
and then hundreds of years later you came to face the Dark Lord Sauron, so did  
I, and we beat him. You have been through much mellon nîn [my friend] – we  
have been through much. You are my gwador nîn [Sworn Brother]. And it is your  
time to take the throne and become the King of Eryn Lasgalen. You are  
ready."

With that, Legolas had the courage to get up and say," You're right! It  
is my time to become King. I will meet you at the ceremony." Estel's words  
had helped boost his confidence greatly – they really were sworn brothers.

In a minute or so after Aragorn walked into the throne room, Legolas came in  
and apologized for his tardiness.

And a few minutes later the ceremony started.

Legolas stood up there, prepared to take on the duties of becoming King and  
he had his dearest friend by his side. 'King Legolas,' he thought. 'I  
think that just might be alright.'

Thranduil took the intricately crafted crown off of his own golden head and  
put it onto Legolas'. "I am so proud of you, my son, and I know your  
mother would be too," Thranduil told him in a whispering tone, eyes shining.

"This is your new King! King Legolas!" Thranduil then raised his voice  
and announced to everyone gathered.

Everyone bowed, even Estel, despite he knew he didn't need to.

The dinner after the ceremony, Legolas sat at the head of the table with his  
father on his left side and Aragorn on the right. And he was smiling.

Legolas, in the years to come, was very pleased that he could still beat  
Aragorn at an archery contest, despite his alteration in rank. It turned out;  
he had not needed to fear that. And that is how it was to stay for many years  
to come…

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed and please review. This is my first fan fic so please  
don't be cruel…=I**


End file.
